


Drunkenness is not the reason why I feel like puking (Okay, maybe it is, that's not the point)

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m a little bit in love with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkenness is not the reason why I feel like puking (Okay, maybe it is, that's not the point)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that one time i saw the cutest gabilliam one shot and felt the need to write a bigger one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32542) by http://gabilliam.co.vu/. 



    Gabe is drunk. Gabe is very, _very_ drunk. Drunk enough that he already kissed Pete open mouthed, and told a random chick that she had a wonderful beard. (In his defense, her hair was covering half her face, really anyone would mistake it for a beard.) However, even drunk, he would be able to tell that the feeling that he just felt -and feeling in general in very Un-Gabe like- was not normal. He felt like he was flying, all the noise in the room went silent, and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. For a moment, he felt sober, he was overly aware of everything, but he just didn’t care. Then he felt drunk again, drunk on the way that this person -a boy not that Gabe is really surprised, he’s been experimenting-  moved around people, and the way his hand moved when he went to tuck his hair behind his ear. Suddenly, Gabe felt like he had the world at his fingertips, like he could do anything, just because of this feeling that he got when he looked at this stranger.

    And then he puked on the girl who he thought has a beard.

    “Ew!” She cried, looking down at her shirt. (When did Gabe eat corn?) With a horrified look on her face, she stomped out of the room, probably to go digging through whatever drawers she could find to get a relatively good party shirt that didn’t have vomit on it. Once she left his view, he looked up again, and realized that the mystery boy had disappeared. After going to get more alcohol, (It had a minty taste, so it probably did some good for his breath, right?) he went to find Pete, because Pete knew everyone, and could answer any question you asked him if he put his mind to it. Gabe had tried, it was pretty amazing. Pete somehow came to the conclusion that Cotton-Eye Joe is also Jack the Ripper, and the Vice-President. What’s more amazing, he managed to convince everyone that he was right, but Gabe doesn’t like to talk about that night, there was a lot of shots.

    After managing to track him down, Gabe clung to Pete like a child to his mother.

    “Pete, Pete, Petteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Petey, Pete, I need your help. Pete, please help me, I need it, I will die without your help. I will get down on my knees and-” Wow, how much did he drink?

    “Oh my god, what?” He asked, shaking Gabe off.

    “I need to know who someone is.”

    “Who who is?”

    “Well that’s why I’m talking to you, jerk.” He replied, taking a large gulp of  his drink. He would need to be a bit drunker if he was going to explain his feelings to Pete, the asshole somehow managed to turn everything all emo and mushy, and oh God, why did he think this was a good idea?

   

“Anyways, he was like tall, and good looking, so good looking, and like skinny. And he had long hair, and oh my god, his hair, it was beautiful, and he had, these, like, skinny as fuck jeans on and I don’t know what else he was wearing, but oh god, Pete. He was so hot, and beautiful, and he was smiling -like actually smiling, not like all these girl, ya know- and oh my god, it was so amazing. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, it was just so perfect. He looked perfect, and just, jesus, it felt like the world was stopping, and-” Before he could start ranting about how he was pretty sure that the sun was no longer the center of the universe, but the boy was, he was cut off.

    “Okay, slow down there.” Pete must not be as drunk as Gabe, because normally Drunk Pete was Eight Miles a Minutes, all night, non stop, “First, I think you mean William. Like, he’s tall and skinny, and has long hair. Second, and most importantly,” He took a long sip from his cup, building up suspense, before he brought it away from his lips and wiped them with the back of his hand.

    “More importantly, Oh my god, Gabe! You’re in love! You’re totally, undeniably, in love! Ha, I told you it would happen! I told you! I knew it! I knew you had a heart and feelings! Oh my god! You’re In love with William Beckett! Oh my god!” He screamed, jumping up and down and squealing a little bit, but no one seemed to notice, with all the dancing and loud music already present in the room. “Like, I thought you two would be cute, because of the height thing, like you won’t make him seem tiny, but I kinda ditched that, but Oh my god, if I had known I would have planned your wedding by now, oh my god! I mean- Gabe? Gabe? Where you going?”

    Gabe had already started trekking off, heart set on finding _William_. And, oh god, William was the perfect name for him. He looked like a William. After searching the bathroom, some bedrooms, and living room, he was starting to lose hope. What if William had left? What if he would never see him again? What would he do then? He would shrivel into a ball and die, that’s what he would do, because he loved William. He trudged into the kitchen, and perked up when he saw William leaning against the counter, sipping his drink idling. Gabe grinned, and walked up to him.

    “Hi, I’m a little bit in love with you.” He said, and wow, he sort of forgot to add his name. William looked like a baby fawn, wide eyes and tense, bit a flush was steadily covering his face.

    “Um, what?”

    “I am a little bit in love with you, and I would, like, really appreciate if you would stop looking at me like you’re going to run away and also I really want to make out with you like everyday for the rest of my life.” By now William was trying to calculate how much time he would have to run if he kicked Gabe in the balls.

    “What? I mean, what? Just- what?” He squeaked out, “Who even are you?” Gabe’s eyes widened, and he dropped his drink to the floor, achohol splashing onto his shoes, soaking into the bottom of his pants.

    “Oh! I’m Gabe, and you’re William, and we need to get married.” He stuck his hand out, but William looked at it like it was diseased. Before Gabe could do anything else, William dropped his cup and ran out of the room. Gabe pouted, and then he puked for the second time that night, this time in the sink. If you asked him, he would tell you it  was because he drank too much, but really it was became William gave him so many butterflies in his stomach that he just didn’t know what to do.

\--X--X--

    William thought he was safe from Gabe. Thought that he was some drunk freak that was A) overly affectionate or B) trying to pick up a one night stand. What he did not think of, was what he would do if he saw him again. He was working (his job was a cashier at fucking Sears for God sakes, who the hell that Pete knows goes into Sears?) and he was tired, and hungry, and some people just didn’t understand that, no, they could not accept expired coupons, who the hell even cuts out coupons anyways?

    “My love!” He heard a loud voice ring out. His head shot up, mouth dropping as he saw Gabe. He looked different when he wasn’t drunk, he noted in the back of his mind. More sturdy, solid, the clothes were the same, bright and colorful, so it wasn’t just party gear. Gabe was smiling, and his eyes were tired or clouded like they were at the party. William had to admit, he was attractive as hell.

    But he was also creepy as hell.

    William blushed as he realized his co-workers were staring at him, some with their eyebrows raised, others confused. Gabe strided over to him, “My darling, precious, lovely William! Fate is on my side!” He grinned. William just stared. Gabe seemed to blush a little.

    “I didn’t know you worked here. The Gods must want us to be together, it’s written in the stars.” He gave another smile, this time a bit softer, nicer.

    “Uh, okay then.” He said, desperately wishing that a customer or someone would come up and need his help, but it was a slow day, and the only people that had come in in the last half hour were a couple of college kids that looked like the walking dead and an elderly couple that bought three apples and left.

    “Anyways, I know when we first met I was pretty drunk, hammer actually, but I remember everything pretty well, and I’m at least eighty percent sure I told you I would really like to makeout with you until I die, or something along those lines, and yeah we should get married.” Wow, William never noticed how interesting everything that wasn’t Gabe was.

    “Oh! Are you like, one of those people that needs to be taken out on a date before they get married? Okay, that’s okay, I can work with that.” He sounded certain with himself.

    “Please leave me alone.” William pleaded, “I need to work-”

    “Oh yeah, this place is just buzzing with people.” Gabe smirked.

    “And I don’t even know you, I only know your name, and how do you even know mine?”

    “Pete,” Gabe said, like it explained everything, which it kind of did, “And, you’re right I don’t know much about you. Which is why you need to go out with me. Comprendo?” William stared at him in disbelief, which seemed to be the only way he could look at Gabe.

    “Fine! Fine, just- just one. Then please leave me alone? You’re freaking me out.” William could hit himself, he just agreed to go out with a pyhsco. Gabe, however, looked like a kid on christmas morning. His entire being seemed to light up, like he was glowing, like he had just won the lottery except they also gave out free kittens for every ten dollars you won. It was kind of adorable.

    “Yes! Yes! That’s perfect, that’s awesome! When do you get off, William Beckett?” He squealed. William choose to ignore the fact he knew his full name.

    “Uh, like half an hour.” He looked at the clock. Gabe bounced up and down.

    “Great! See you in twenty nine minutes then!” And quick as a flash, Gabe leaned over the counter and pecked William’s cheek, making his face turn into a whole new shade of red, and danced off. Did he even come in to buy anything? The world may never know. William hoped that Gabe would get side tracked, and not show up, letting William go back to his dorm room, eat leftover take out food, and watch TV as he skimmed through text books. Sadly, his prayers were not answered because twenty eight minutes later, Gabe came prancing back in. And he brought flowers. And a teddy bear. And multiple boxes of candy.

   

    “I didn’t know if you liked flower, so I got candy, but then I didn’t know if you’re allergic to candy, so I got flowers but then I didn’t know if you didn’t like flowers and were allergic to candy, so I got a teddy bear, but then I didn’t know if you liked flowers and candy and toys, so I just got all of them.” He explained to a wide eyed William. From two cash registers over, William could hear Ryan giggle, as if he didn’t have a partial breakdown after Brendon asked him out.

    “Uh, okay.” He said, decided it was best to just go with it, and not question him. (Like, for one, why did Gabe even think of flowers? Like, yeah, okay, William does look a bit like a girl, and yeah, he’s totally all for feminism and blurring gender lines, and yeah, okay he has more than one pair of girl’s jeans, but still.) He just shoves his name tag into his bag, boxes of chocolate and bear after it, and flings the now bulging bag over his shoulder. The flowers are pretty, and Gabe offers to hold them for William until he has to leave. With one hand holding the flowers, and the other William’s wrist, he isn’t sure which Gabe is being more careful with.

    They end up in a coffee shop, as cliche as it is. William won’t complain, because he figures Gabe is in college too, so he’s also on a college budget, and also there’s more people here, so he figures that if Gabe tried to kidnap him someone will see. They order coffee, William is relieved that they don’t take it the same, because if it was he’s pretty sure Gabe will say that they’re meant for each other again. With a curtain of steam between them, they start to talk. They talk about school, and find out that they both take some form of music (William takes music theory, Gabe takes actual music) and music in general, only to find out that they like the same bands, which leads to talking about concerts that they’ve been too. Before they know it, they’re both hyped up on coffee because the only way they were allowed to stay was if they buy something, and then they end up driving through the town, not really going anywhere, but just driving and talking.

    It only stops when Pete texts Gabe, asking him to come pick him up, because apparently he promised (He might have, one time he promised Pete his first born child while drunk) and they reluctantly say goodbye to each other, after Gabe drops William off. Before he can get very far, Gabe yells, “Hey, William!”

    “What?” He asks, turning around, wondering if he forgot something. He can see Gabe grin.

    “Are we getting married?”

    “No,” William shouts back, beginning to turn around again, “Not yet. You have to get me a ring first.” And then he’s walking away, but he swears he can _feel_ Gabe grin. Somehow, William's pretty sure that by the end of the month, he’ll have a lot more flowers and teddy bears.

**Author's Note:**

> I write gabilliam because I can't control myself  
> but yeah this was based off this super cute thing that like my favorite blog on tumblr wrote (like the person running the blog, not the blog itself that would be spooky) and I really wanted to write a whole thing for it, and I just
> 
> [sighs dreamily] gabilliam
> 
> so yeah  
> also it's winter now, wear jackets outside. just because walking outside in the rain without a raincoat on is more punk, doesn't mean you should do it


End file.
